Beauty And The Geek
by Bluepanda29
Summary: Once upon a time, in a time not too long ago and in a place not too far away there lived a nerd named Evan who had a secret and a girl named Amy who had a problem. Rated K for very mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Dan!**

**…**

**Me: Danny Boy!**

**…**

**Me: Daniel!**

**…**

**Me: ****_I can't believe I'm saying this…_****Mister Super Awesome Ninja Master!**

**Dan: Yyyyyeeeeesssss?**

**Me: Dweeb.**

**Dan: Nerd.**

**Me: Point taken. Do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: No.**

**Me: Do it or I'll show Natalie…THE PICTURE! (Creepy music!)**

**Dan: You wouldn't.**

**Me: We both know that I would.**

**Dan: Fine. Bluepanda29 does not own the 39 Clues OR THAT PICTURE! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!**

**Me: Nope! (Runs away laughing like a maniac!)**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, in a time not too long ago and in a place not too far away, there lived a very handsome and very rich young man named Ian. Ian was very unkind, even though he had everything he could ever want. He was cold and selfish. His only love was for himself and his money.

One day, Ian threw a huge party. Everyone who was anyone was invited. But a few hours into the party, there came a knock on the door. Ian answered the door to find a rather odd girl waiting outside for him. She had black and purple hair. She was wearing a gothic dress and was wearing all black make up. She was wearing a silver snake nose ring.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"My name is Nellie. May I come in?" she asked. Her voice was high and almost musical.

"And why should I let you in?"

"I'll give you this rose if you do." And Nellie then showed him the most beautiful flower that Ian had ever seen. Yet the he was unimpressed.

"So? Why would I want a flower! Be gone, or I'll have the security guards throw you out!" With that, he tried to slam the door in her face. But Nellie reached out and stopped him.

"So be it." She said mysteriously. Suddenly, Nellie was transformed into a beautiful woman. Her hair was as black as night. She wore a dark purple ball gown. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were as blue as the night sky.

"Ian, I have seen that your heart is beastly and cold. For your cruelty to those who you think are below, I hear by place a curse on you and your staff. You will be transformed into someone that no one can love. However, if you can find someone who loves you and who you love back before your senior prom, you will turn back to normal. If not, you will remain in this form forever!

With that, Nellie disappeared and Ian was transformed into a complete nerd. He got acne. His tan skin turned dead white and his black hair became a sandy brown. His contacts were replaced with thick glasses and his fancy clothes were exchanged for department store clothes. He was a geek. A geek named Evan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Koraki: I agree, being a nerd isn't bad. This is coming from a girl who writes books instead of essays and cries if she gets a B. I had to exaggerate. Don't worry, I just wanted to have some fun. No insults intended. (I had no idea about the whole Evan/Ian name thing! Cool!)  
addicted2reading9: I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't trying to insult Evan…okay, I'm Amian all the way, but still. I'm using characters based off of the books, not actually like in the books. I like the idea of Ian actually being Evan, but since I need there to be a problem with Amy and "Evan" falling in love, I just quoted the origional story. I'm sure Evan looks great in the books, but I needed there to be a contrast between him and Ian. Also I put it under complete because the story is finished and I'm posting every day. I'm going to post the entire story now. (Screams happily!)  
39 Clues Fanfictioner: THANKS!  
Assyna Hunter of Artemis: Thanks for reviewing!  
A big thanks to: Koraki, Assyna Hunter of Artemis, aquamarineturquoise39, . , ClassifiedAdept15, addicted2reading9, 39 Clues Fanfictioner, for following/favoriting/reviewing! I love you all!**

**I *sniff* do...not *sniff* own...the 39 Clues! (Starts crying.)**

**Chapter Two**

At the high school a few miles away, there was a girl named Amy. Amy had dark red hair and big green eyes. She loved to read, draw, sing, and act. However, Amy was very lonely. Her only friend was her brother, Dan who lived with her and their Aunt Beatrice, who didn't love them one bit. She took care of them, since their parents had died years ago. Dan was obsessed with ninjas. He prided himself on the fact that he knew just about everything about the deadly assassins.

One day, Amy was leaving class, only to be blocked by a muscular arm. Tracing the arm up, she found it was attached to a muscular pair of shoulders, which were attached to a muscular neck, which supported a muscular head. That was Hamilton Holt, captain of the football team, homecoming king, and first class jerk.

"Amy! Baby! You know, every girl in this grade would just love to be in your shoes!"

"And why is that Hamilton?"

"Because you're the girl that's going to prom with me!" Amy heard crying and turned around to find the entire cheer squad in tears.

"Gosh Hamilton, I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes."

"Hamilton, I'm…honored. But I just don't deserve you!" With that, Amy ran away.

When Amy came home, she found Dan sitting at their table, with his head in his hands, moaning.

"What's wrong Dan?" Amy asked.

"We're dead Amy! I made a bet with this kid on who the Fūma shuriken was named after and…and…

"And what?"

"I lost! I said Fūma Sarutob instead of Fūma Kotarō!"

"So?"

"So now I owe the kid two hundred dollars! He had me sign a contract and everything!"

"Dan…we don't have two hundred dollars. We don't have two dollars! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The next day, Amy went up to the kid Dan had lost to.

"You're…Evan right?" Amy asked timidly. Evan looked like your average geek. The sort of guy mean girls went to dances with then dumped for fun. The type of kid that got his head slammed into a locker or that people shunned.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Dan Cahill's sister."

"Did you bring the money?"

"No. I've come to make a deal with you. If you let my brother off the hook, I'll go out with you. I'll go to prom with you, everything!"

"Deal. Come to my house tomorrow night at seven. We can have dinner and go see a movie or something. Here's the address." Evan scribbled his address and phone number on a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if Hamilton was OOC, but I needed him to be a jerk. I personaly like Hamilton, but I needed a guy to play Guston. **

**Me: Natalie! I've got a deal for you!**

**Natalie (Pointing her dart gun at me suspiciously): What?**

**Me: I'll show you an embarrassing photo of Dan in a leotard and nothing else if you do the disclaimer.**

**Natalie (cackling evilly): Deal! Bluepanda29 does not own the 39 Clues, it's peasant characters or the fantastic Kabra siblings. Show me the picture!**

**(I show Natalie a page from her diary with "Dan+Natalie Cahill Forever!" written all over it.)**

**Natalie: You. Wouldn't.**

**Me: I. Would. Just be ready to do the disclaimer next time I ask. (Runs away.)**

**Chapter Three**

When Ian cam home, he was really happy. He told his servants, who had been changed into electronics everything. But they didn't share his joy.

"You blackmailed a girl to be your date?" cried Alistair, his butler. Alistair had been changed into a television.

"That poor girl! Master Ian this is a new low, even for you!" cried Mrs. Mary Todd, who was now a computer. She had been the chef.

"Yeah!" agreed her daughters, Madison and Regan, who had helped their mom in the kitchen when she had been a human. They were now computer mice.

"Well what was I supposed to do? She offered!" Ian was slowly realizing his mistake.

"You should have tried to be her friend! Honestly!' yelled Mr. Eisenhower, who had been Ian's other butler.

"Oh, leave the poor boy alone! We have lots of work ahead of us if we want to save this relationship!" yelled Mr. Jonah, the man who had taught Ian about music. He was now a radio.

The others agreed and soon got to work. The men tried to help Ian figure out what he was going to say while the women cooked dinner and got the place cleaned up. Ian was currently living in an apartment.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Amy knocked on the door. She was very nervous. What if Evan turned out to be a complete jerk? What could she do then? But when Evan opened the door, smiling, her heartbeat slowed down and she smiled back. Maybe he wasn't a jerk after all.

Dinner was fantastic. Evan had apologized for blackmailing her, saying that he had just been really scared that he wouldn't get a date for prom. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. That talked and laughed. Evan looked really nice and his home was really relaxing to be in. She could be herself there. Not extremely shy, like at school. Not up beat and perky, like with Dan. Here, she could let her true colors show.

When dinner was over, soft music started to play. Evan stood up and formally asked her to dance. She curtsied and said that she would be honored.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! I know, I know. I'm sad too. (At least I'm hoping SOMEONE out there is sad.) This chapter is sappy, but so was the movie so DEAL WITH IT ROUNDHEAD as my little sister would say! :') (Tears-Of-Joy-Face)**

**Me: Ted? Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ted: Nope. (I throw a temper tantrum.)**

**Ted: I wish I was deaf instead of blind! Do you ever shut up?!**

**Me: NO! AND I WON'T UNLESS YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ted: Fine! Bluepanda29 does not own the 39 Clues! Happy?**

**Me: YES! (Starts to scream for joy!)**

**Ted: Numquam claudit! Forsitan ego fingere quidam meatum machinae **

**magnetophonicae quod non venit de ore ... sic quod operari!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Ted: It's latin.**

**Chapter Four**

The month leading up to prom was full of nights like that. Ian told Amy about his curse and she was finally able to meet his servants. Ian also arranged for Dan to take Karate at the local dojo. And slowly, Amy and Ian fell in love.

This made Hamilton really upset. _What does that geek have that I don't? _He asked himself. When prom came he had had enough. Amy showed up wearing a beautiful yellow ball gown. Evan took her hand and slowly led her to the dance floor. In the middle of a slow song, Hamilton stormed over to Evan and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Hamilton punched him and knocked him to the ground. Everyone stopped.

"What are you doing? Dancin' with my girl like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm not your girl Hamilton."

"Shut up Amy." People started to mutter to each other. The football team slowly came forward, but Hamilton waved them back.

"This is between me and geek boy here."

"Ian! I love you!" Amy cried out.

"I love you too Amy!" was his answer. Suddenly he began to glow. Evan rose into the air. He grew taller, stronger. His pale skin darkened. His hair changed color. Even his clothes changed back to what he had been wearing at the party.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S IAN KABRA!" one of the girls in the crowd screamed.

When Ian touched down, he looked at Hamilton and said, "Never tell my girl to shut up." The fight was over in a few minutes. Once Hamilton was out cold, Ian turned and saw Amy, with a shocked look on her face.

"Amy…It's me."

Amy slowly walked over, looked into his eyes and smiled. "It is you." And they kissed. Everyone in Ian's house was turned back to normal. The servants moved back into Ian's mansion and everyone lived happily every after.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys rock! A BIG thanks to piper rose mclean, erica, AmytheAgent, hollysta1, Assyna Hunter of Artemis, TheUltimateAtrist, TheHelper3440, Bassethound1021, SqueakyDolphine6, clara0414, . 39, 39 CLues Fanfictioner, addicted2reading, Koraki and anyone who read, favorited or followed this story! I've gotten questions on the whole issue with being a geek considered bad. I'm a geek, dork, nerd, bookworm and overachiever all up in one. It's was for comedy, nothing personal! Also, I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the whole complete/incomplete problem. This was my first story, so I was relying on my little sister t explain everything. I misread or misunderstood. Sorry!**

**Audience participation time! I need you to chose which story I start work on first: **

**"You Need Help" The kids from the 39 Clues are forced to go to group therapy**

**"Mommy And Daddy Are Fighting Again!" Amy and Ian are married, but something has changed. Their children, Grace, Arthur and Hope know that their dad did something that he shouldn't have and now they need to save their parents' marriage.**

**"Not This Way" Amy is about to get married to a man Ian knows is bad new. But can he convince Amy of that before it's too late?**

**"Maid and Muscles" A Cinderella story for Hamilton and Sinead.**

**The votes will be tallied on September 1st so VOTE! One vote per person!**


	6. Announcement!

Did you guys think I was dead? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not! (Dodges knives being thrown at me) NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! (Screams bad words and runs away. Ian, Amy, Natalie, Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah all jump down from the roof)

Amy: Maybe we went a little over board.

Ian: She'll be fine.

Reader: What are you doing here?

Jonah: Blue was going to tell you the winner of her story contest, but we decided to do it our selves!

Sinead: If she's going to write about our personal lives, we'll make sure she does it right! (Group laughs)

Natalie: And the winner is-

Dan: No Fair you said i could say which story won!

Hamilton: I'm the one who had to be a stuck up jerk! I get to tell!

Ian: I had to play a peasant! I should tell!

Amy: I had to kiss you!

Sinead: I didn't exist! (Group starts fighting. Trap door opens beneath them and they fall in. Blue skips back on stage.)

Me: Karma! Anyways, the winner is..."YOU NEED HELP!" Will be up soon, if my teachers are nice and don't try to kill me with fifteen pounds of homework. *cough* *yea right* *cough* Anyways, thank you to all those who voted! Bye!


End file.
